1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shift lever for operating a transmission of a vehicle or the like.
2. Related Art
There is a shift lever in which by operating a button provided at a knob, a link member is pivoted, and a detent rod is moved (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2006-51862).
According to the shift lever, when the link member is pivoted, by bringing the link member into contact with a contact portion provided at a cover portion of the knob, the contact portion is elastically deformed, and impact sound is restrained or prevented from being emitted.
Here, according to the shift lever, the cover portion and the contact portion of the knob are integrally molded. Therefore, it is difficult to constitute the cover portion of the knob by a hard material suitable for being grabbed by an occupant (a driver) and constitute the contact portion by a soft material suitable for restraining or preventing impact sound from being emitted.